Link
by InTheBlueMoonlight
Summary: Four short stories. One chapter for each paring. The stories are connected. Shou x Ouzou Ryuuji x Erika Kota x Reika Aoto x Tagi DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GINGA E KICKOFF, JUST A FANFIC.
1. Link 1

"Good morning!" Shou shouted entering the ground. Normally one would describe it as 'said' but in his case, the loud voice of his changes the 'said' to 'shouted'. Let's say he greeted. Although he did no one responded. Why?

Shou noticed there was no one else on the field. Still, he could hear the sound of a ball. Someone was there. Is it possible not to hear Shou's voice?

Curious, Shou followed the sound. He reached the other side of the field. As he was close enough he noticed someone shooting the ball over and over again. Shou recognized that 'someone' as Ouzou. He was right. Furuya Ouzou. Running through the field, dribbling, passing through the not existing players and scoring on not existing keeper. Truly beautiful. Cause even though the players and the keeper weren't there he could see them. Imagine them. Feel them. So could Shou. He understood. The sight of Ouzou being so deep in his thoughts was as heart catching as the feelings after a won match. What a shame he had to interrupt.

"Good morning, Ouzou!" he greeted again. And again and again. Finally, after the fourth time, he caught Ouzou's attention. He looked up, away from the ball. Slightly shocked by seeing Shou he greeted back. "Morning' Captain." Ouzou smiled. Well, not completely. The Furuyas are known for their hard, proud, complicated and cold personalities. But what one can definitely say is that each of them has a weak point. And so it happened that Ouzou's eyes always get softer when it comes to Shou.

"Ne, Ouzou. Do you know where the rest is? The couch is late too." The shorter boy asked worriedly. This made Ouzou chuckle. He forgot. Definitely. "Shou, we got a free day to relax, remember?"

"Heeee!" Too loud. His voice is definitely too loud. Luckily, Ouzou was used to this. His voice was very helpful in the matches. So were the commands. No choice but to follow them. Yes, follow the Captain. Whatever he says.

"I knew you would forget." he chuckled again. Maybe following him wasn't really the best idea.

"I really did. But Ouzou, what are you doing here?" Shou asked.

"Just some self-training. Now that my parents allowed me to play soccer again, I have to catch up with Kota." He said passing to Shou. They started a 1vs1 play.

"I still can't believe that we are playing together again. We wasted a whole year though. The second year of middle school, huh. We don't have much time left."

"Until we graduate from high school. Then it will be a real goodbye. For Erika and Reika at least. I don't know about the rest."

"Yeah, quite sad, isn't it? Do you think Ryuuji is planning something for this year too?"

"I don't. I know it. Otherwise, it would be meaningless and boring. I bet he will give Masaru Coach a heart attack."

"Speaking of Masaru Coach. I was really surprised when he choose us over his own career. I wonder if he still will be able to play pro in four years."

"Don't worry, with his skill I bet he will be able to play even in ten years."

"Ten years. I wonder what will happen to us in ten years. Ne, Ouzou. Do you think we still will be friends?"

"Who knows" Ouzou murmured. He really doesn't like this word, friends.'Shou, don't worry. I'll follow you wherever you will go. You are my captain after all.'

Yes, his. No one else's. It was hard enough to share him with the rest of the team. He was also one of the reasons to return to soccer. Well, he still can't do anything but tell him. Tell him. The hardest part. Today would be right but how? The best idea he had until now was something Furuya-like.

"Shou, can I tell you something?" Ouzou asked still playing.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Ahh, forget it. I bet you will freak out."

"What do you mean?! I won't!"

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, You Will."

"NO, I WON'T"

Ouzou stopped. He picked up the ball and walked towards Shou. He was so close that their noses almost touched. "And if I told you that I love you?"

Shocked, not disgusted nor scared. Shou was just shocked. Sure, he liked Ouzou. Maybe more than the other teammates. But did he loved him? No, wait. Why would someone a great as Ouzou be in love with him? It's probably just a joke.

"What are you talking about, Ouzou? Stop joking!" Shou laughed taking a step back.

"I'm not. Should I show you...how serious I am?" Ouzou neared Shou again. This time even closer. As if they were about to kiss. An inch away from each other. Then… suddenly… Ouzou pulled back. "Let's play a game. 1vs1. If I win you will go on a date with me." he said.

"There's no need for this. I'll lose by 100%. Besides I understood. But, Ouzou, why me?"

"Ne, Shou. You know right? Kota was always searching for a perfect coach. Someone whom he could respect. Me too. I searched for my own special captain. But not to respect him. I wanted someone who is like me. A partner. And I found you. The one who can see the same things I do. The one who thinks the same things I do. And before I knew I fell in love with you."

"I never knew you thought about me like that."

"I bet you never noticed how compatible we are." Ouzou said sitting on the ground. Shou sat beside him and answered."Well, sometimes."

"So what do you think. About me."

"I like spending time with you and I like playing with you. And I quite like seeing you playing and giving your best and-"

"Oy! Shou! The beginning was ok but the rest got my hopes up a bit."

"Oh, sorry. But I told you what I really think."

"Ne, wouldn't you give it a try?"

"I... don't ...mind but I don't know how my mom will react."

"Idiot, don't tell her. I won't tell my parents either. It's a secret between you, me and the team maybe. But coach and Kyoko-san are out of this too."

"Ok, it's quite exciting."

"I can show you something even more exciting."

"Huh. What is-"

Too late. Ouzou's lips were already on his. And he was right. Kissing really got him even more excited.

When Ouzou finally pulled back he smiled-smirked at Shou and said. "Remember, we are dating now."


	2. Link 2

"Mama! That's enough. I really don't need more clothes." Reika said placing the clothes from the cart on the shelves. "Nonsense! A proper lady can't have too many dresses!" her mother argued. Reika turned around and walked in the direction of store entrance."Moo. Do whatever you want. I'm going to get myself an ice cream!"

"Take your time!"

So she did. Reika was walking around the mall for some time now but she still couldn't find an ice cream shop. Instead while looking around she run into someone. A girl. She looked maybe two years older then Reika. The girl had her face full of make-up, a mini-top, mini-skirt and way too long nails. Her nails might be the reason why her iced cafe fell after running into the poor girl. As Reika tried to apologize, the girl shouted at her. She wouldn't even let her say a word. Then she pushed Reika, one time, second and third. Luckily, she played soccer or else this would hurt a lot. By the fourth time, Reika hit the ground. She got really scared.

That's when she felt someone grabbing her arm from behind. She got pulled up on her feet. She turned around and saw Kota right behind herself. He was giving the other girl a dead glare. Which is normal for him. "Oy, shut up that mouth of yours. It's giving me a headache. And don't you dare shouting at this girl, don't you dare even talk to her!" he said in a really low tone. Getting scared of a middle schooler she runs away shaking.

"Yo, Saionji." Kota said looking at the girl. "Ohayo, Kota-kun. And thank you, she really scared me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came with mama but she's still shopping so I'm looking for ice cream."

"And, have you found something?"

"Well, not yet."

"I know a nice place. Want to go together?"

"Sure."

Kota and Reika were sitting at a table chatting when the waitress brought their orders. Vanilla and strawberry ice cream with chocolate sauce for Reika and a chocolate milkshake for Kota. Normally Reika wasn't spending much time with Kota so this situation was quite awkward for her. She needed to say something. "Umm, Kota. For saving me back then, really thank you!"

"It's nothing but really you should say something not just let her shout at you like that."

"You're right, sorry." Reika said looking down at her ice. Apparently, Kota noticed that he made the girl a little sad. He looked away and tried to cover. "Don't be. You should be more confident."

Reika smiled a little still looking down. "Kota, do you know. You are a lot nicer than you look." Kota blushed a little as he heard that. Most of the time he was called the scariest of the Triplet Demons."Really?" he asked still looking away. He couldn't possibly let the girl see him blushing. "Really. At the beginning, you were so scary but now talking to you is so much fun." Reika explained looking up at the boy smiling. Just a little Kota turned to face Reika. Instead of this stupid grin, he was hiding behind his hand he forced a smirk. "I'm glad you think so. I was always told that I'm scary or boring because I barely talk."

"That's not true at all! Kota is very nice. You even helped me with my soccer practice, too." Really all this girl did was complimenting him. She doesn't even see how good she is herself."Yeah, playing with you is fun you know. You got a lot better."

"But we are not done yet. I have to get even better. Ryuuji is planning the same for this year, right?" Yup, the same. Become the best in the galaxy one more time. Play with them, one more time. Messi, Ronaldo, Özil, Casillas, Pirlo and Rooney. And, win, one more time. Well, this year probably won't go as smooth as the last time. "Yeah, still they wouldn't let me practice because coach told us to relax. Ouzou hid all my balls and my training shoes and Ryuuji kicked me out of the house and told to go shopping. Why would I go shopping!?"

Reika chuckled. "So that's why you were here."

The conversation would probably go on and last at least 20 minutes longer but a voice which Reika knew very well interrupted. "Reika! Reika!" The girl heard the voice and there was no need for her to turn around. She was 100% sure that her mother was looking for her. She got to spend some time with Kota. It was so unfair.

"Looks like mama is looking for me."

"Yeah, and it looks like she already found you." Kota said pointing at the coming lady. From the moment she noticed Reika to the moment she got to the table. Well, not even 2 seconds passed. She dashed through the other tables and stopped right beside her daughter. "Reika, you made me worried."

Reika sighed."Mama, I told you I went to get ice cream." The women looked confused. She looked up as if she was trying to remember something. And she tried. She tried very hard and she remembered. Well, almost. "I suppose you did but weren't you going to the bathroom?"

'No mama, I wasn't' She couldn't possibly say that.

"Anyway, I'm done shopping. Let's go home."

Reika looked at Kota then back at her mom. "Actually, mama. I was in the middle of a conversation. It would be very rude of me to leave." First, then Kimie noticed Kota. She looked at home for a while. "Ah, sorry. You're from Reika's team, right? Umm, Ryuuji, was that?"

"Mama, it's Kota." Reika corrected. Kimie just laughed. She turned to Kota and made an apologizing face. "Sorry, it's just that you three look very alike." After that, she looked back at her daughter. "Still, Reika. You should tell me that you and Kota are dating. There's no point in hiding it."

Both Reika and Kota looked shocked. "Mama! It's not like-" She was cut. "I see, Reika is growing. Her first boyfriend."

"Mama, hear me out." the girl tried again. With no results. Kimie continued. "I know. We should invite him for dinner. I'll call papa." Reika tried to call after her but she already left the shop. The girl stood up and sighed. Kota walked over to her. "Kota, I'm sorry about mama." Reika said looking at the boy. "I'll explain everything later."

"Do you think she will hear you out?" Kota asked knowing the answer.

Reika reminded silence. 'She probably won't'

"Just let her think what she wants. I don't really care. More important. You got a football field at your place, right? Can we play there?"

"After dinner, I'm sure we can."

"Then I guess I'll play your boyfriend a little longer." He said but 'I'm happy to be called your boyfriend' is what he really meant.


	3. Link 3

"Tagi…" The blonde boy said with his neutral voice. He kept looking at the TV screen. "What is it, Aoto?" Tagi asked. He also kept looking at the screen. He was holding onto his pad tight. Focused. They played like five hundred times and Tagi never won. This time he was going to win. Aoto suddenly yawned. "This is boring, Tagi." That's it, Aoto was tired. Tagi's chance came. "Isn't it? Playing real soccer is much more fun than this." That's what he said but deep inside he sight. 'It's boring 'cause you always win'.

"Tagi...Let's play soccer outside." Aoto suggested. He let go of his pad, stood up and left the room. Tagi turned around for a second then focused on the screen again. "You know we can't." He shouted. "Coach told us not to!"

Some time passed and Aoto came back with two glasses of cold lemonade. He looked over at his friend who apparently still was playing. "Tagi...I'm sure you noticed that I left so...who are you playing with?" Bored of the game Aoto sat on the bed behind Tagi instead of sitting in his place beside his friend. He placed one of the glasses on the table near the bed keeping the other one for himself. "Obviously with you. It's not my fault that you left." Tagi didn't even care to turn around.

"Hmmm" That was all Aoto could do in response. After that he reminded silent for a few seconds. Finally, he decided to speak up. He called his friend one, two, three, four, five hundred times. Without any effect. What he was going to say was very important to him so it really annoyed and angered the boy when Tagi kept ignoring him. Honestly, how stupid could this boy be? Choosing a game over him. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid. Tagi you Idiot' After fifteen minutes of trying to catch Tagi's attention peacefully Aoto gave up. He got up and went over to the TV screen. He was really angry and more importantly disappointed. He pulled the television plug tour of the socket. The screen went blank. First then Tagi noticed what his friend did. "Hey, Aoto! Why did you do that!? The match was almost over!" Tagi said irritated.

Apparently, the game wasn't as important as Tagi thought because after seeing Aoto shaking in anger, or what would fit better in disappointment, he instantly felt guilty. He noticed that Aoto was holding tears back. Because of that, Tagi felt even worse. Seeing Aoto crying was really rare so what he wanted to talk about must have been important. Yet, Tagi just ignored him.

Tagi tried to speak up and apologize but he was cut by Aoto. The boy still didn't calm down. He looked directly at his friend and shouted. "CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND?! I wanted to tell you that my dad wants to take me to Spain with him so that I can learn soccer there! That's All! But if it's that unimportant then I'll just leave!" With that, he left the room.

Tagi, really shocked, stood up and went after the other boy. He end up in the kitchen. He hasn't entered the room, but stopped at the door frame and move forward a little so that he could see the kitchen. He saw Aoto sitting on the chair with his hand around his knees.

Tagi slowly entered the kitchen but Aoto heard him anyway. He looked up. "How did you knew I wouldn't leave?" Aoto asked looking away. Tagi neared his friend."Well, it's your house so…" Aoto blushed. He must have been really angry to forget he was in his own house.

As Tagi was near enough he kneeled beside his friend. "Look, Aoto, I'm really sorry for ignoring you. I really am." He apologized but Aoto ignored him. "Oh, come on. You won't ignore me, will you." Tagi slowly placed his hands near Aoto's hips and started to tickle the blonde boy. Then he repeated. "You won't, will you?" Aoto didn't answer. He was trying to hold his laugh. He failed. A few seconds later he burst out laughing and beging Tagi to stop.

Tagi noticed that Aoto's mood got better and stopped tickling. Aoto took some deep breaths and calmed down. Then Tagi asked him about his dad. Aoto explained what he started earlier.

"Will you go with him?"

"I don't know I really wanted to find him but I don't think I'll be able to leave everything, the team, friends and... you."

"Then don't. I wouldn't like it if my best friend were to move so far away."

Aoto looked annoyed. "That's not what I meant. Forget it. I'm not going. Definitely not. I mean what would you do without me." He said leaning closer to Tagi. He kissed the boy quickly then jumped off the chair and run out of the kitchen. "Tagi, hurry up! The match was not saved so we need to restart it!"

In result, Tagi was too shocked to play so Aoto won again.


	4. Link 4

"Haa!?" Erika screamed. This was followed by a comment from Ryuuji "Erika, please could you stop screaming in my ear?" The girl kept scrolling down her phone. This action was followed by other strange noises. One after another annoyed Ryuujii more and more. "Erika, I would appreciate if you would put your phone down and actually help me with this years plan as you were supposed to." Unfortunately, he was ignored by the girl. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Erika rolling on the floor. 'Tears' in her eyes. 'This won't work. Not a bit.' Ryuuji thought. He got up from his seat at the table, closed the laptop and sat beside the girl. "So what happened?" he asked. "Too many things" she answered showing Ryuuji her phone. "Shou and Ouzou are dating so are Kota and Reika but most importantly Aoto most dating Tagi now! Why Aoto!? Why!?" Ryuuji sat there with eyes wide open. The only thing that surprised him from the listed ones were Ouzou but that wasn't the problem right now. In this state, Erika won't stop screaming for a long time. And he had to deal with it.

"Is that bad?" He asked the girl. Hearing the question Erika stopped rolling and looked up at the boy. " Yeah, I mean I kinda like Aoto." She said blushing. 'Of course' Ryuuji thought.

"I-I heard about it…." He paused. "But to be honest I think you and Aoto aren't really suitable for each other. Moreover, there's nothing you can change know." Erika looked at him a little annoyed. "Wow, you know how to handle a heartbroken person." She said turning to her phone. She looked at the photo Aoto posted. It showed him hiding Tagi and smiling happily. "He looks happy with Tagi….so who is the one suitable for me?" She asked turning back to Ryuuji. "Well, it's not like I will forget about Aoto that easily" she faked a smile. This hit Ryuuji deep inside. "Well, maybe I can help you" He said leaning forward. He was so close to Erika that their lips almost touched. Then he smirked. "I won't force you of course." He then smiled at the expecting a kiss girl. "It's Ok. Try." She smirked then pulled him by his shirt and kissed.


End file.
